


Inner Turmoil

by CJreader92



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJreader92/pseuds/CJreader92
Summary: Everything he loved ended up dead.his parents, killed by his brother. his brother, killed by his own hand.He looked down from the log he sat on towards the fire. the two sleeping teammates blissfully unaware of their third team mates inner termoil.His eyes zoned in on the blonde tufts of hair peeking out of the sleep bag





	Inner Turmoil

Everything he loved ended up dead.  
his parents, killed by his brother. his brother, killed by his own hand.  
He looked down from the log he sat on towards the fire. the two sleeping teammates blissfully unaware of their third team mates inner turmoil.  
His eyes zoned in on the blonde tufts of hair peeking out of the sleep bag. The snores loud against the silent Forrest.  
His face softened as he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Naruto feels the same you know," popping out of thin air, the leader of Team 7 Kakashi spoke.  
Sasuke's face suddenly overcame with surprise. Not due to his teacher popping out of nowhere, no, he was surprised he had been caught staring and his teacher seemed to know he had feelings for his blonde rambunctious teammate.  
he quickly schooled his features to his ever stonic look. "Hn," he tried to ignore the older man who just laughed and lifted his perverted porn magazine.  
"you realize everyone can tell except you two. Even Sakura can tell, she just chooses to ignore it." his eye crinkled in mirth at the blushing raven beside him.  
Sasuke felt like his body was on fire. Naruto liked him? maybe even loved him? the thoughts swirled from hope to thoughts of rejection if Kakashi where wrong.  
"oh for the love oh all that is holy. Stop acting like a girl, suck it up and ask the blonde idiot on a date." Kakashi rolled his eye and vanished. the man had made the raven aware of reciprocated feelings and could hear the cogs turning in his brain. He knew he would be distracted on his watch so he left the suffering man to his thoughts and check the perimeter.  
Sasuke proceeded to try and think of every scenario he could at which he might actually get the dobe to agree to a date with him.

"Sasuke!" a loud voice jolted him from his thoughts, he jumped falling back over the log hitting his head on the grass.  
"Ow dobe look what you did," he glared at the blonde who was looking over him from the log. the sun had only just risen so the blondes hair was illuminated by oranges, pinks and purples. he looked beautiful. The Raven blushed brightly, making the blonde tilt his head in confusion.  
"are you ok teme? your face is red,"   
"I am fine, just winded is all," the raven lied attempting to get up. He looked up when a tan arm was extended into his view.  
He grumbled before accepting the help from the blonde idiot who was grinning like a mad thing.  
The blonde not realizing his own strength, yanked the pale raven hard causing both to stumble back. Naruto lost his footing on some pebbles before falling back. Still holding onto Sasuke he dragged the raven with him ending up on top of the blonde.  
'SHIT!' the raven mentally berated, 'clumsy fool! he is lucky he is so warm and.... wait what feels so soft against my lips?'  
suddenly realizing he had not only fallen on top of the clumsy blonde but had lost all balance landing lips first against one another.  
Narutos eyes were wide with surprise and embarrassment, mimicking Sasukes.  
They broke apart barely, their lips hovering over one another still on top of each other. Narutos face blushed crimson and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how far that blush could go on his body. Sasuke tried to move a little to create some distance causing his groin to rub against the tan mans beneath him.  
A sharp intake of breath caused Sasuke to look back into Narutos Azure eyes again. He could forever get lost in those beautiful eyes, they reminded him of the ocean and calm his dark thoughts just with one look.  
A soft moan took him away from getting lost into the blondes eyes. Naruto blushed even harder causing the raven to once again become surprised.  
He caused that! He caused his dobe to moan. FUCK!  
He wanted to hear it again and again, louder and with his name being screamed.  
'Fuck, I've been around Kakashi so much I'm becoming perverted!' he thought.  
"H-hey Sasuke?" a voice caught his attention. Naruto tried to shuffle out away from Sasuke only to rub their groins together again, "m-mmm" the blonde groaned out.  
Sasuke couldn't help himself anymore he had to taste the blonde again. This time he brought a hand up to cup the blondes face gently. Narutos eyes were on his, waiting and anticipating.  
"N-naruto, can...can I?" he pleaded, his voice raspy.  
the blonde nodded smally against blushing, Sasuke slowly lent forward to place a soft kiss on the blondes lips. His insides burst with fireworks and his stomach flipped excitedly. This was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. He wanted more, He wanted to drink in this taste forever and never let it go.  
After a few seconds he pulled away, to shy to deepen the kiss without making his intentions clear to the blonde.  
"Naruto, would you go to dinner with me.... like a date?" the Raven asked quietly still holding the blondes cheek.  
"YES!" squealed the Blonde loudly causing the raven to pull away from the noise. Sasuke smiled before leaning down to press a chaste kiss again on his dobe.

He finally stopped being a girl, as Kakashi said. He had his dobe.   
He got up pulling Naruto up with him. He couldn't help himself, leaning into kiss his dobe once more.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!"   
both boys jumped apart at the loud screeched quickly turning their heads to prepare for an intruder, but only noticing a flailing pink haired harlot yelling at them.  
"W-w..... WHY.... WHAT!?" she proceeded to screech.  
Naruto blushed again and tried to step away, however Sasuke pulled him back in front of him and wrapped his hands around the blonds waist. Leaning forward he pressed a hot kiss to the blondes nape earning a stutter of breath from the other man.  
"Ah, I see you finally got your shit together Sasuke. There are no missions today so feel free to bugger off," Kakashi waved his hand dismissively.  
Not waiting for any other permission the Raven grabbed hold of Narutos hand running back to the village as fast as they could leaving behind their teacher and the screaming pink haired banshee they called a teammate.  
"Ssasuke. were are we going," Naruto puffed out.  
"on a date," the Raven turned his head to speak to the blonde he dragged behind him. He smiled at Narutos blushing face, actually smiled and Narutos face beamed into his beautiful grin.

They would have to deal with their teammates hollering later. Right now Sasuke had his Dobe and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic work. I love the idea of these two together, it makes more sense for me. Please leave me any feed back. I do not own Naruto or any works of the show.


End file.
